<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crack Moments Collection by Chroma10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507767">Crack Moments Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chroma10/pseuds/Chroma10'>Chroma10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Especially for characters omg-, Fanganronpa, More tags in the future, OCs - Freeform, Oneshot, Still can't tag haha, They're all children I tell you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chroma10/pseuds/Chroma10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to keep the scenarios I imagine with these fuckers. Haha yes more unoriginal and unfunny jokes wheeee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Some Fucking Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eichiko: "All you guys's talents suck."</p><p>Marekō: *Inhale.*</p><p>*Grabs a teacup, a tea spoon, a piece of paper, and a pencil.*</p><p>*Writes something on the paper, folds it up smol, puts it in the cup, and stirs the paper around a bit.*</p><p>*Takes the cup and serves it to Eichiko.* <em>"Here's the motherfucking tea."</em></p><p>Eichiko: *Takes and unfolds paper.*</p><p>Paper: "Your own talent sucks and is inferior to any of ours in literally every imaginable way."</p><p>Eichiko: "hOW DARE YOU-"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cursed Chef Kanzai pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why. <br/>In his vicinity too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanzai: "So hey, how do you guys think tea with mayo and cheese powder would taste"</p><p>Eichiko, glaring from across the table: "I'm about to recreate Demotivational Speaker with my own two hands if you don't <strong>stop right there-</strong>"</p><p>Kanzai: "Guess who has a death wish"</p><p>Marekō: "Kanzai can you please NOT"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[Demotivational Speaker is Kanzai's execution concept. Eichiko's talking about recreating the ending part, where Kanzai's torn apart bit by bit.]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Asahime Fukibara In A Nutshell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahime: "Why am I here, I really don't want to be. Who even are you people? I don't know you, please stay away."</p><p>Tenhoku: D:</p><p>Asahime: "Except you Tenhoku."</p><p>Tenhoku: :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Are You Sure About That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenhoku: "I like all of you!"</p><p>Chirumi: "Including him?" *Points at Yūzawa.*</p><p>Yūzawa: *Turns and smiles.*</p><p>Tenhoku: "..."</p><p>Tenhoku: "I like most of you :'D"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reiama's Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chirumi how dare you he's HURT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eichiko: "I kinda wonder what it takes to make Reiama cry..."</p><p>Chirumi: "Hmm. Watch this."</p><p>"Hey Reiama."</p><p>Reiama: "Yes?"</p><p>Chirumi: "I wonder how your sister is nowadays. Don't you?"</p><p>Reiama, with a shaky voice as he looks away: "She's probably fine."</p><p>Chirumi: "That's how."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hyper Caffeine Addiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He rly needs to stop</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanzai: "Marekō wtf are you-"</p><p>Marekō: "I'm making red bull coffee, what's it look like I'm doing?"</p><p>Kanzai: "If you're tired please just fucking sleep"</p><p>Marekō: "The fuck are you, my mom?"</p><p>Kanzai: <em>"YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT IN 4 DAYS NOW"</em></p><p>Marekō: "<strong>LET ME TRANSCEND HUMANITY WITH CAFFEINE GOD DAMN IT</strong>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Flashbacks pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kanzai ain't having that</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marekō: "I really want to live as a main character in a comic book or cartoon. Just fucking cartoon physics my way out of any problems. Don't you think that'd be nice? Kanzai?"</p><p>Kanzai: "NOPE, NOT NICE AT ALL, I FUCKING HATE IT"</p><p>Marekō: "Holy fuck what got to y-"</p><p>Kanzai: "No comics Marekō Hizamashi."</p><p>"<strong>ABSOLUTELY NONE</strong>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flashbacks pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hahahahaha fuck you Chirumi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reiama: *Cutting out a paper figure.*</p><p>Eichiko: *Making himself some tea.*</p><p>Chirumi, sweating profusely watching them: <em>"Please stop."</em></p><p>Both: "What?"</p><p>Chirumi: "<strong>Nothing</strong>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tairo how tf-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruka: "So did you see who stole your notebook and pencil case?"</p><p>Tairo: "He's a short blonde fucker, 5'4", looks only a little over 100 lbs, looks and sounds androgynous and childish, wears a suit with sleeve ends wrinkled from constant gripping, a dress shirt, black pants and shoes with no socks, and has glasses with a black frame and blue handle."</p><p>Haruka: "... How the <strong>fuck</strong> did you get all that from a glimpse-"</p><p>Tairo: "JUST FETCH ME MY DAMN BOOK BACK."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the Despair Counsel cast (aka Class 86) joins the party. <br/>Wooooo more children and more chaos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tairo's PSA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tairo and Kōmichi: *Watching a "prank" video.*</p><p>Tairo: "The fuck's funny about some cucklords spilling juice in strangers' bags? Seriously."</p><p>Kōmichi: "Dunno man, it just is."</p><p>Tairo: "There are really people who think vandalism is funny? Damn, fuckin' idiots."</p><p>Kōmichi: "You don't have to be a buzzkill about people's sense of humor."</p><p>Tairo: "Their tastes are probably like themselves. Utter shit."</p><p>Kōmichi: "What do you know about comedy?"</p><p>Tairo: <em>"Case ya forgot, I'm <strong>the</strong> Ultimate Comedy Novelist, I'd know about actual comedy more than anyone in this fucking establishment."</em></p><p>Kōmichi: "... Oh right."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tairo does not approve of this kind of entertainment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. It's Just A Drink Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaigara: "Man Nagisa, your mocktails look so good, I feel bad about drinking them!"</p><p>Nagisa: "Aww... Thanks so much!"</p><p>*An hour later*</p><p>Nagisa: "Oh, hey... You haven't drank at all since we started talking, are you okay...?"</p><p>Kaigara: "<strong>I wasn't lying when I said I feel bad about drinking it.</strong>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nagisa: "Kaigara oh my God please just drink it-"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Extreme Sport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koyasu: "Ok guys, name an extreme sport. Go."</p><p>Haruka: "Holding myself from choking Chimaki every minute or so he talks to me."</p><p>Fusuji: "Not thinking about Takehashi."</p><p>Chimaki: "Acting normal."</p><p>Nagisa: "Not going on a ramble Ig? Bc it's just so hard to stop myself, I just gotta keep talking, Idk why, till when, but I just-"</p><p>Tairo: "NOT LOOKING SUSPICIOUS WHILE ASKING HOW TO MURDER PEOPLE."</p><p>Kōmichi: "How do you even not- Why would-"</p><p>Tairo: "<strong>S h u t</strong>"</p><p>Itsuzō: "Trying to be happy"</p><p>Meika: "Placing an online shop order at 23:59 right before the discount expires."</p><p>Zetsuyō: "Breaking into someone's house without getting caught. At daytime."</p><p>Takehashi: "Isn't that a crime?"</p><p>Zetsuyō: "Are you seriously about to question my morals when I'm literally the Ultimate Counterfeiter?"</p><p>Takehashi: <em>"Then why daytime-"</em></p><p>Zetsuyō: "Because it won't be an extreme sport at night dumbass."</p><p>Koyasu: "All of you need therapy-"</p><p>Tairo: *Sharp inhale.*</p><p>Koyasu: "Including myself."</p><p>Tairo: *Exhale.*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Flashbacks pt. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanzai (to a group of friends): "You're all family to me!!"</p><p>Zetsuyō, tearing up as he walks by: "Fuck-"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>